particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Akra,Pinera and Metapontum Railroad
Overview: The Akra-Pinera & Metapontum Railroad (APMR) is a private Passenger and Freight Service in The First Solentian Republic. It carries freight, mail and human passengers across Solentia. The government is not involved whatsoever in this company. The APMR has done so well in fact when the government of Solentia established the Solentian Rail Service the APMR bankrupted that government agency back in 3056. History: In 4013 the first rail line was built in Akra, Solentia. The founder of the company Howard Rail Lines was Henry Howard when he invented the first Solentian steam engine. This was copied after the many other designs in Terra. Beginning Initial Success: By 4100 Howard's company grew in popularity all over Solentia. He eventually bought and merged with the Akra Express to form the Howard-Akra Railway. During this time he would compete with rival railway The Solentian Railway. This would continue to modern times. During this time as well Logging Railroads would pop up and work with the Howard-Akra Railroad. Some of these companies still exist to this day. The APMR would pioneer the 4-4-0 Solentian a type of steam locomotive that worked very well in the rough unpredictable terrain of Solentia. Henry would die and pass it on to his son John Howard. By this time the railway would pick up huge steam (literally) The Dark Ages for the APMR: His next merger came with the Pinera Passenger Service in 4150 and the name changed to Howard Rail Lines of Akra & Pinera. After several failed attempts to reach the Metapontum by convincing the city council to let them have permits, they stopped the push to Metapontum and began to work with The Solentian Railway to shut down the Istalian-Solentian Railway (ISR) which was the only passenger service in Metapontum. By 4200 the (ISR) was the largest railway in Solentia and constantly threatening to buy out the Solentian Railway and the APMR. The company lost 40% of its stock trading value and many thought this was the end of the Howard Enterprise. However, two factors saved the APMR. In 4204 the First Istalian-Solentian Tunnel Collapsed ending train travel for the next 200+ years. Also, new larger steam locomotives began to roll off the factory shelves and these began to make travel times quicker. Rising to the Top: . This is called the Fayerwater Locomotive for its geared oddly shaped trucks and pistons.]] By 4220 the (ISR) filed for bankruptcy and the railroad was split between the APMR and the Solentian Railway. They also worked with little railroads all over Solentia so that the industry would not become a monopoly which was illegal. During this time the Solentian Zepher took people on speeds of over 100 mph along the main North-South Track. Also logging and mining operations benefited from the APMR transporting wood and ore to cities to sell. Large Steam Engines ruled the day during these days. The new owner John Howard lll lead the company into the age of diesel. The Age of Diesel In 4283 the Diesel Engine was invented in Luthori. Quickly the APMR joined the race to get diesel engines. The first diesel passenger train arrived in Metapontum on March 25 4286. The industry boomed during this time. However in some places even to this day steam engines still run in Solentia. Passenger service became quicker than ever before and train travel became the way to go.The AMPR boomed during this period and that is when the government of Solentia tried to bring the whole business. Government Competition In 4312 the Solentian Government started the Solentian Rail Initiative. This agency was a left-wing scheme to attempt to create a government-run high-speed rail in Solentia. The private companies quickly fell behind due to more expensive ticket costs. However, another incident saved the APMR. In 4332 the Solentian Train Accident ended the government's high-speed train experiment. Present Day: The AMPR would spend the next two decades improving train travel even if technlogical progress halted. The APMR is the largest railroad in Solentia and are an afforable way to travel through the snow and cold of Solentia.The rail lines have a total of 166 bridges and 36 tunnels including the Solentian Long Tunnel. The route connects major cities in Solentia and with the new Mount Tonante Tunnel Istalia and Solenia are connected together by road and in a short time by rail. Category:Solentia